


Are you out there? My best friend...

by Nyashini



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Drabble, I am procrastinating, M/M, OMARI au, Suicidal Ideation, at least an iteration, spoilers???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyashini/pseuds/Nyashini
Summary: Sunny is somewhere.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	Are you out there? My best friend...

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place in an iteration of the "omari" au wherein mari pushes sunny and buries him. so he is considered missing and then later dead to the world. that's all the context u need please enjoy :D!!!

"Sunny is still out there." Basil states, resolute. 

He's at the funeral. Candid pictures of his friend that  _ he took  _ are framed everywhere, all around the room. They're surrounded by flowers of the purest white. Loss, remembrance, longing. He didn't pick these flowers. They don't suit someone who isn't dead.

Aubrey looks back at him like he's lost his mind. He hasn't. Sunny is still out there. 

...

He knows he stands over an empty grave. "Presumed dead" doesn't mean anything to him. It's simply this town raising a white flag of defeat. How  _ dare _ they give up on a twelve-year-old kid. All these adults are twisted and wrong. They never gave a damn about him. Kids don't just vanish off the face of the earth. Sunny is still out there, and they never even bothered to look hard enough to find him. 

They would look harder for their keys, or a wallet. He's sure.

...

He drops sunflower seeds into a pot. Sunny is still out there. He tends to the plant, he lets it grow. Sunny is still out there. The flower blooms. It faces the sun every day. He wonders if it's facing him. He's still out there, after all.

…

Does black hair dye suit him? He's not sure. Black hair always suited Sunny, though. Sunny is still out there. Maybe when he comes back they could match.

…

Years pass. Sunny's somewhere. He would be sixteen today. He  _ is  _ sixteen today. Sunny is still out there.

The first sunflower died a while back. It wilted and died.  _ At least he knows how it died.  _ Basil used its seeds to grow another. The cycle goes on. He retouches his roots often. Maybe when he comes back, they'll match.

The sunflower faces the sun. He wonders if it's facing him. Maybe he should check, this time. Maybe it will lead him to Sunny. He won't give up on him like the town did. Like his parents did. Like Mari did. Like Hero did. Like Kel did. Like Aubrey did. 

Sunny is still out there.

...

Water. Facing water. Is Sunny down there..? Basil doesn't know how to swim. Sunny doesn't know how to swim, either. He's probably scared. He's down there, alone.

Basil should save him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^^  
> i wrote this at like 8 am today?? it was a strange experience for sure  
> i swear im working on my longer au haha...a


End file.
